


Sweet Memories of You

by gunAtpbestboy



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neighbors
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunAtpbestboy/pseuds/gunAtpbestboy
Summary: Summer after Senior High Gun together with his parents, transferred to a new neighborhood, Off's neighborhood precisely. Gun was a happy go lucky kind of person that made everyone in the neighborhood get fond of him. Off on the other side is the opposite and he found himself hating the guts of Gun. But destiny is really playful, they both applied into the same university and the same course. And what more if more characters will come in and will help make their relationship develop. Will Off gave in? or will he still hate the guts of the only person who helped him made his life more interesting?
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> this will be my first time writing fanfiction, so I'm very sorry for some mistakes. OffGun inspired me to write this and I just go with the flow. I'm sorry if this is not good, I just made this out of boredom. Keep safe and be healthy!

Flashback Malamig na gabi sa inabandonang parke, ang paboritong tagpuan ni Off at Gun. Kung saan sila unang nag kita, kung saan nag simula ang lahat. Tulad lang ng ibang araw na gusto nilang tumakbo palayo, nandoon nanaman sila para huminga. ‘Gun, pangakong mamahalin kita ngayon at mag pa kailan man….at sa susunod pa na habang buhay, ikaw parin ang aking hahanapin.’ sambit ng lalaking nakatinging malalim sa taong nasa kanyang harapan. Sa ilalim ng bituin at buwan, sumasayaw ng mabagal. Tibok ng dibdib ang ritmo sa sayaw, inaangkin ang panahon na para bang wala ng bukas. Na para bang kaya ng kanilang pag iibigan ang kahit ano mang pag subok. ‘saksi ang bituin at buwan sa iyong pangako, Off....' galing sa maliit na tinig ng binatang kasayaw. Humigpit ang kanyang kapit kay Off, na parang nakasalalay ang kaniyang buhay sa binata. Na para bang anong mang oras ay pwedeng mag laho ang kaniyang kasayaw. 'at pinapangako ko rin, kahit anong mangyari mananatli ako sa iyong tabi, dahil mahal na mahal na mahal... kita.’ dugton pa ni Gun sa kaniyang sinabi. sumilay ang ngiti ni Off sa sinabi ni Gun, di niya alam kung paano ipadarama kay Gun kung gaano niya ito kamahal. Huminto silang sumayaw at nag ka titigan. Matamis na ngiti ang ibiniay ni Gun sa kapares, na alam na alam niya na ito ang kahinaan ni Off. Hinila ni Off si Gun mas palapit sa kanya. 'Salamat Gun.... salamat dahil minahal mo ang kagaya ko.' bulong ni Off kay Gun. Namumula na ang mata ni Gun, mga luhang handa nang bumagsak. Pinipigilan lang niya ang kaniyang sarili dahil ayaw ni Off makita siyang umiiyak. Luha at ngiti ni Gun ang kahinaan ni Off at alam iyon ni Gun. ‘mahal na mahal rin kita Gun... higit pa sa sansinukob, higit pa sa inaakala mo’ at mas nilapit pa ni Off si Gun sa kaniyang sarili at niyakap ng sobrang higpit. Damang dama at rinig na rinig ni Gun ang tibok ng puso ni Off. At di na niya napigilan ang kaniyang sarili at tumulo na ang kaniyang luha.

-

Present 'Off... pinangako mo dito mismo na mamahalin mo ako habang buhay... paulit ulit mong sinabi sakin nong gabing iyon kung gaano mo ako mahal Off!' tulad ng ibang gabi, sa abandonadong parke. Pero ngayon pagod nang naka tingin si Gun sa kanyang pinangakuan na kahit anong mang mangyari di niya ito bibitawan. Pero ano ang kaniyang laban sa kaniyang pangako kung ang taong mismong pinangakuan niya ay gusto na siyang bumitaw. 'Off... mahal mo ba talaga ako.... o minahal mo lang ako kasi ako yung nandiyan nong tinalikuran ka na nang lahat? dahil yun yung mas madali sayo?' wala nang boses na saad ni Gun. Gusto niyang marnig galing mismo sa bibig ni Off kung minahal nga ba niya ito. 'Gun hindi...' sambit ni Off sa maliit na tinig. Di makatingin kay Gun. Kung noon ang mata ni Gun ang kaniyang naging tahanan, ngayon di na siya makatingin. 'Kung hindi Off ano to?? bat mo ako sinasaktan nang ganito? bat parang sobrang dali lang sa iyo na bitawan ako? na parang di mo ako minahal? ganito ba? ganito ka ba mag mahal Off?' walang lakas na sigaw ni Gun kay Off na nakatungo ang ulo pababa. Nanaig ang katahimikan, ugoy ng mga dahon lang ang naririnig. Simula nang sabihin ni Off na ayaw niya na, wala nang iba pang salita ang lumabas sa kaniyang bibig. Pero sabi nga nila, kung ikaw ay wala na sa tamang pag iisip, at nadala na sa bugso ng damdamin, di mo na alam kung ano ang iyong gagawin. At iyon ang nangyari kay Off. 'Pagod na akong mahalin ka Gun...' mahina lang niyang sambit pero dahil sa katahimikan, rinig na rinig iyon ni Gun. Di makapaniwala sa nasabi ng binata, tumingala si Gun. Luhang nag bagsakan dahil sa narinig, kasabay ng kaniyang pusong nabasag. 'Off.. sana di mo nalang ako minahal..' at walang pasabing lumakad palayo si Gun. Palayo sa abandonadong parke na naging tagpuan ng kanilang pagmamahalan, palayo sa taong binigay niya ang lahat. Off... ang hirap mo namang mahalin.


	2. Cute

‘Off have you heard? May bago dawng lilipat sa kabilang bahay’ chismosong saad ni Tay, ang bestfriend ni Off simula pa nong naka diaper palang sila.  
‘ Wala, saan diyan?’ takang tanong ni Off dahil wala namang nabanggit ang kaniyang ina na may lilipat. Malapit silang lahat na magkakapit bahay kaya isang istorya lang at alam na nang lahat.  
‘Diyan lang’ turo ni Tay sa harap ng bahay nila Off. ‘Tignan natin, ngayon daw dadating eh’ pag talaga mga balita at chismis alam na alam ni Tay oh. At bago pa sila sumilip sa bintana sa kwarto ni Off, dumating si Arm isa rin sa bestfriend ni Off simula diaper. Off, Tay, at Arm ang magkakaibigan na simula diaper ay solid parin hanggang ngayon. Mahal na mahal sila nang mga katandaan dahil sa gwapo na at may talent pa.  
‘Hoy mga dude pare chong, napadaan ako sa harap, may cute akong nakita! Parang anak yata yun ng lumipat.’ isa rin tong si Arm oh, ang chismoso!  
‘Arm bida bida ka? Titingin na nga oh? Sumasapaw ka eh sarap mong e unfriend!’ birong sabi ni Tay sa bagong dating na kaibigan. Sabay silang tatlong sumilip sa bintana sa kwarto ni Off na kitang kita ang harap na bahay.  
‘Yun oh yun!’ turo ni Arm sa maliit na lalaking parang sobrang sayang nagdadala ng mga karton. ‘Siya yung sinabi kong cute! Gun daw ang pangalan dinig kong sabi ni Aling Marites kanina!’ maligalig na saad ni Arm sa mga kaibigan.  
‘Arm you always hang around with Aling Marites and squad, nahawaan ka na ng pagiging chismosa nila.’ tawang saad ni Tay sa chismosong Arm. Parang di rin chismoso noh.  
‘Tay you always hang around with Aling Marie and squad, ang conyo mo na hayop ka’ tugon ni Arm kay Tay.  
‘Whatever loser!.. So Off anong tingin mo? Cute yung Gun noh? Cute siya para sakin, ikaw?’  
‘Straight ako.’ ang tanging tugon ni Off kay Tay na dahilan ng pag tawa nang dalawa.  
‘Bro ang tanong ko cute ba, di ko naman tinatanong ano ka at kung type mo ba.’  
‘Luh ikaw ha ang sketchy mo!’ tawang tawang saad ng dalawa niyang kaibigan.  
‘Manahimik kayo mga gago, uwi na nga kayo. wala ba kayong bahay?’ balik tanong ni Off para malihis ang kaniyang sagot sa dalawa. At ang dalawa tawa lang ng tawa, mga gago.  
‘Dali na uwi na kayo! Simula nong nag summer break, kayong dalawa ginawa niyo na tong bahay ang bahay ko ha!’ sumbat ni Off sa dalawang kaibigang naka silip pa rin sa bintana, mga chismoso talaga. ‘Pag bilang kong tatlo kung di pa kayo aalis, sasabihin ko kay Aling Marites na kayong dalawa ang dahilan ng pagkamatay ng kaniyang halaman!’ at parang magic, tumingin agad ang dalawa kay Off na parang pinagtaksilan.  
‘Off ito na aalis na, wag kang umiyak!’  
‘Si Off parang tanga, e dadamay pa si Aling Marites yung weakness ko!’ at sabay nilang binatukan si Arm sa sinabi.  
‘Arm ikaw yung parang tanga!’ at sabay alis ng dalawang kaibigang nag babangayan hanggang sa hagdanan.  
‘Off! Pag ikaw pinaalis mo kami para ma solo mo ang view sinasabi ko sayo… go manok!’ tawang sigaw ni Tay kay Off galing sa hagdanan. Napa iling nalang si Off sa mga kaibigan.  
Umupo siya sa kaniyang kama na ang harap ay ang binatana. Tingnan mo nga naman tong tangang to, saad ni Off sa kaniyang sarili ng na realize niya na naglalakad na siya papalapit sa bintana. At di pa tapos, sumilip pa talaga siya sa baba, sa maliit na taong maligalig na kumakausap sa mga matatandang chismosa na kapit bahay nila.  
‘Cute’  
-  
Gabi na at malapit na mag haponan sa bahay nila Gun.  
‘Gun anak, pakibigay naman nitong Maja diyan sa harap na bahay oh’ pakiusap nang Nanay niya na si Tita Sunshine, habang nanonood siya ng TV.  
‘Ma diba si Pim yung inutusan mo mag bigay?’ balik tanong ni Gun sa kaniyang Nanay. Napagod siya kakatulong mag buhat ng mga kahon at tumulong pa siya sa kaniyang Nanay gumawa ng Maja para daw sa mga kapit bahay.  
‘Eh yun na nga Gun, ewan ko ba sa batang yun, nahihiya daw siya e bigay tong Maja diyan sa harap na bahay!’  
‘Hoy Pim! Bat di ikaw mag bigay nitong Maja? Eh ilang lakad lang naman yan?’ takang tanong ni Gun sa kapatid na nag cecellphone at humahagikgik pa parang kinikilig.  
‘Eh kuyaaaa’ parang tanga tong si Pim, di makapag salita ng maayos bHie?  
‘Ano? ‘Eh kuyaaaa, ang gwapo kasi nang kapit bahay natin nakakahiya wala akong make up tas haharap ako sakanya na hagard ako’ wala na, wala nang matinong anak si Mommy at Daddy. Dalawa na kaming malalandi.  
‘Mommyyy, tingnan mo to si Pim oh ang landi landi, di daw niya kayang e bigay tong maja sa harap na bahay dahil may gwapo daw!’ sumbong ni Gun sa kaniyang nanay.  
‘Anong itsura Pim?’ aw wala na pati si Mommy, nadamay na.  
‘Chinitong mukhang mayabang tapos parang sisirain niya yung buhay mo, pero okay lang kasi siya yun. Basta! mukhang mayabang mapapaluhod ka talaga!’ tumawa nalang ang kanilang nanay. ‘Oh Gun, type mo yung mga ganyan diba? Yung mukhang sisira ng buhay mo?’ tawa pang sabi nang kanilang nanay. ‘Ewan ko sa inyo! Ako na nga ang mag bibigay.’ sabay hablot ng Maja na nasa kamay nang kaniyang Mommy. Tingnan nga natin kung type ko ba talaga, saad ni Gun sa kaniyang isipan habang kumakatok sa pintuan sa harap na bahay. “Adulkittiporn” basa niya sa harap ng pintuan.  
At pag ka bukas ng pintuan, nahulog rin ang kniyang panga. Di nga nagbibiro si Pim sa pag describe niya dito na chinitong mukhang mayabang.  
Nakataas ang isang kilay ni Off habang naka tingin sa maliit na binata.  
‘Oh?’ yun lang ang lumabas sa bibig ni Off dahil di niya alam pero kinabahan siya nang makita ang binata sa kaniyang harapan.  
‘Ah! Hello! Ako nga pala si Gun, kami pala yung bagong lipat diyan sa harap’ sabay turo ni Gun sa kanilang bahay ‘pinapabigay ni Mommy tong Maja, parang ano gift ganon’ sabay tawa ni Gun sa sinabi. Ay di siya nag react, ano ba yan, isip isp ni Gun.  
‘Ok, pakisabi thank you at welcome.’ ay ang ginaw, may snow ba? Ang cold naman niyang rumeply, nakakturn off isip isip ni Gun habang naka ngiti parin kay Off at inaabot ang Maja.  
‘sayang gwapo ka panaman sana, attitude nga lang’ mahinang bulong ni Gun pero narinig pa rin yun ni Off  
‘Ano?’ parang galit na tanong ni Off kay Gun. ay bhie narinig niya nakakahiya   
‘Wala ge enjoy’ ang tanging nasabi ni Gun dahil sa hiya at tumakbo na papalayo.  
‘Oh bat ang pula mo?’  
‘Gwapo kuya noh?’ mga tanong galing sa kaniyang Mommy at sa kaniyang kapatid.  
‘Hindi, at attitude rin’ sagot niya sa mga kuryosong nakatingin sa kaniya.  
Pero bat nga ba siya nag sinungaling, ito siya ngayon nasa facebook, nag sesearch.. ‘Adulkittiporn’ at boom.  
Okay,Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn is the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, thank youuuu! Keep safe!


End file.
